


Better Together

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Books, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Ren shows Rintaro and Kento a book that he found belonging to Touma.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Akamichi Ren, Kamiyama Touma/Akamichi Ren, Kamiyama Touma/Fukamiya Kento, Kamiyama Touma/Shindo Rintaro, Kamiyama Touma/Shindo Rintaro/Fukamiya Kento/ Akamichi Ren, Shindo Rintaro/Akamichi Ren, Shindo Rintaro/Fukamiya Kento
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sabtember





	Better Together

Ren burst into the Sword of Logos base, panicked and with widened eyes, startling both Rintaro and Kento who were both on opposite sides of the base, doing their own things. In his hand, he held a book, one that Rintaro recognized as Touma's notebook where he would write his ideas for stories among other important things.

"Have you seen this?!" Ren blurted out, pacing forward and slamming the book down on the center table. 

Rintaro tipped his head to one side in confusion. "Evidently not?"

"Why?" Kento asked skeptically. "Should we have seen it?"

"That belongs to Kamiyama Touma," Rintaro stated. "It is not polite to look through his private journal,"

"Forget that!" Ren huffed as he flipped through the pages and stopped at one. "Take a look at this!"

Rintaro and Kento gave each other confused, yet curious glances. However, unlike Kento, Rintaro did not move from his spot to investigate whatever it was that Ren was so excited about. Kento moved to stand beside Ren and began to examine the contents of the book in questions. Rintaro shifted uncomfortably.

"It is not wise to break our friend's trust," he offered anxiously. "It could damage-"

"Holy shit," Kento breathed, his eyes wide as he flicked through more and more pages. "This is about all of us...and Touma...romantically,"

"Pardon?" Rintaro furrowed his brow, all anxiety forgotten as he marched over and grabbed the book to get an idea of what they were talking about. Sure enough, countless depictions of romantic and sexual encounters between the four of them were scribbled on the pages in Touma's signature handwriting. Rintaro's breath hitched as he continued to look.

"Touma likes us," Kento muttered. "All of us,"

Suddenly and without much warning, the book gate began to come to life. Ren grabbed the book from Rintaro, slammed it shut and hid it behind his back just as Touma came through, looking quite pale and frazzled. He looked up to find the trio staring at him awkwardly and huddled together. He paled even further. 

"I-I don't suppose that you've seen my book?" Touma questioned meekly. "I could have sworn I left it on my desk,"

A wave of anxiety filled Rintaro. Should Touma find out, would he be so unsettled and ashamed at finding his book being read without his permission that he would leave Sword of Logos forever? 

Ren shook his head. "I haven't," 

Rintaro's eyes widened as he looked over to Ren. He was lying. But then, that would be something that they would have to do to ensure that Touma would not become distressed. Touma attempted to peak behind Ren's back to which Ren shifted away, a little uncomfortably.

"W-what do you have there?" Touma mumbled.

"Nothing," Ren insisted, refusing to let Touma look. 

Touma looked to Kento for help but the Kamen Rider refused to look at him in the eye. Touma then looked to Rintaro, the latter of whom was beginning to become very nervous.

"Rintaro?" Touma asked with his own nervousness. And Rintaro just broke.

"Kamiyama Touma, my deepest apologies but we have found your book and seen the contents of it's pages," Rintaro blurted out quickly causing both Ren and Kento to groan. "Please do not be furious with us, members of the Sword of Logos should not be in conflict with each other,"

Touma began to shake a little with each word. "S-So y-you've seen it,"

"Affirmative," Rintaro replied. 

"I-I'm sorry," Touma panicked as he began to repeat the phrase over and over again as the trio looked on. There was a baffled silence for a long time between the three of them as Touma continued to apologize, his eyes growing teary. "Please, I know I shouldn't have wrote that stuff, I just didn't know how else to deal with my emotions,"

"So, it's true?" Kento hummed. "You like all three of us?" 

Touma nodded. No use in hiding it now.

"I'm really really sorry," Touma repeated, bowing once more. 

"Stop apologizing," Ren sighed. "I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have taken your book,"

"Are you...disgusted with me?" Touma mumbled. 

"Of course not!" Rintaro gasped. "Attraction between people is completely natural for homosapiens. Please do not fret,"

"In all honesty," Ren mumbled. "I think I am attracted to all three of you too," 

"Me too," Kento added.

Rintaro's eyes widened as he whipped around to face them both, his heart hammering in his chest. What exactly was happening here? Were they all attracted to each other. Suddenly, all eyes were on him, awaiting for his answer about his feelings towards the others. Rintaro's thoughts were racing. Of course he found his companions physically attractive but was this really okay? They fought alongside each other on the battlefield, would that interfere in their fight against Calibur?

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way, Rintaro," Kento soothed. "We're not going to force you into anything that you're not comfortable with,"

"I find that you three are very appealing," Rintaro relented. "And I would be honoured to court all three of you,"

Touma smiled shakily while Kento let out a laugh. 

Rintaro froze. "D-Did I misunderstand something?" 

"No," Ren mused. "You're just very formal in everything you talk about. It's honestly kind of cute,"

Rintaro felt his cheeks begin to burn at the compliment.

"So..." Touma mumbled, shifting under the gaze of the trio. "Are we really doing this?" 

Kento shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's give it a try,"

"However," Rintaro spoke up. "Is it agreed that...whatever our current relationship may be that we agree to fight the forces of darkness together?"

Ren rolled his eyes in amusement. "There he goes again,"

Rintaro frowned. "I think It is an important point,"

"I agree," Kento nodded. "Feelings should not get in the way of our fight,"

"That's true," Touma agreed.

"Pretty obvious if you ask me," Ren huffed.

"So relationship?" Kento asked.

"Most definitely," Rintaro replied.

"I guess so," Touma squeaked, his ears burning red. 

"Yeah," Ren shrugged. "Why not?"

"So...uh....Whose going to tell Mei?" 

Silence. Absolute silence.

"How about nobody tells Mei anything?"

"Good idea,"

"Yup,"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with 27twinsister. Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
